


Pink

by LoveIsGone



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Hyunwoo makes Hoseok blush.





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute to help my writer's block.

In recent days, Hyunwoo found himself staring at Hoseok more often. It wasn’t that it was strange as he had never been one to feel odd about looking at his members and taking them in. It was just that he was constantly glancing over at Hoseok - sometimes not even knowing he was looking until someone would point it out to him.

He wasn’t sure if it was because of how good the younger man was looking these days - all of that working out was really sculpting that body into a work of art and those deep v-neck shirts certainly weren’t helping - or, perhaps, it was the way that Hoseok was finally carrying himself with more confidence after years of insecurity brought on from being put on display so often.

Hyunwoo noticed that Hoseok was smiling more - a little less shy of being himself when he was on broadcast or around others in general. The laughter and lightheartedness that was so much more present - whether in the dorm or during their schedules - made Hyunwoo feel a deep sense of relief.

It wasn’t long ago that he would sit with the younger man, not knowing what else to do other than to sling an arm over Hoseok’s shoulders and hold him close. He remembered how quiet it was in their room, clearly hearing when Hoseok would sniffle, wiping at his face, trying to hold back tears because he didn’t think he was good enough for one reason or another.

Something about the past year really did wonders for Hoseok - Hyunwoo could clearly see it in the way he spoke, walked, and interacted with those around him. Maybe it was their continued success or maybe it was just maturity as time passed, either way the leader was glad that the gloom that had developed - often blooming into dark clouds on bad days - was finally dissipating.

Hyunwoo felt the corner of his lips quirking up in a smile as he watched Hoseok work on the couch. The younger man was so focused, bright eyes travelling over the screen as he nodded along to the progression of the song he was working on. The screen illuminated Hoseok’s features - skin clear and without makeup - so soft in the light.

“You look good,” Hyunwoo found the words coming before he could stop himself.

Hoseok looked up from what he was doing, eyes wide. He gave the older man a confused look, “Huh?”

The leader chuckled, allowing himself to take the spot next to the other man on the couch, leaning in close so their shoulders touched, “Just wanted you to know.”

“T-thanks,” and there was a smile painting Hoseok’s features.

Even in the semi-darkness, Hyunwoo could see Hoseok’s cheeks slowly turning pink. Though the younger man’s eyes were still fixed on the screen, the leader could feel the way Hoseok was pressing back against him, the warmth between them growing with each passing moment.


End file.
